


Prumano Drabbles

by sayaleigh



Series: Drabble sets [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Prumano - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayaleigh/pseuds/sayaleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Prumano oneshots from tumblr.  Some aren't exactly drabbles, but I do try to keep them short.  Includes Christmas parties, domestic mornings, and eventual Pottertalia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Connections

**Author's Note:**

> I interpreted “connections” as the relationships in their lives leading them to end up at the same Christmas party. Christmas because that’s when I actually wrote this. Request from auto-alchemechanicist

"Hey kid,” Prussia greeted cheerfully, dropping onto the sofa next to Romano, “Didn’t expect to see you here.” He ruffled the Italian’s dark hair playfully.  
"Don’t call me ‘Kid,’” Romano snapped, tryng to straighten his hair with his fingers, “I’m just here to keep an eye on Veneziano.”  
"Spain isn’t here, is he?” Prussia asked, looking around.  
"No,” Romano grumbled, glaring at him to mask a sort of disgruntled curiousity, “I don’t go everywhere with him, you know.”  
"Yeah, but I thought you guys were dating or something?” Prussia asked, tilting his head.  
Romano stuttered, his face turning bright red. It took him a moment to get his thoughts together, and he finally managed to sputter, “N-no!”  
"Really?” Prussia asked, his expression lighting up, “So…if I brought this out…?” The Prussian pulled a winkled plant from his pocket and dangled it over their heads. Romano stared at it for a moment before recognizing the wilted mess as mistletoe.  
"I hope you weren’t planning to use that on my brother,” Romano told him, leaning in to press his lips to the albino’s.  
He pulled back a moment later to see a very pink-faced albino and no mistletoe in sight. “Well, I might have been,” Prussia admitted in a grumble, “But I think I like this use better. Kiss me again?”  
Romano rolled his eyes and laughed softly, leaning in to kiss him again and wrap an arm around his neck.


	2. Complaints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the imagineyourotp prompt "Imagine Person A of your OTP really getting attached by how warm Person B makes the bed when they fall asleep together/cuddle so when Person B comes home from some trip Person A yells at them because their bed was so cold."

There it was—the sound of the door closing behind Gilbert. He was finally home, and Lovino couldn’t possibly be more relieved. He couldn’t let on to that though, right? Of course not.  
Instead, he huffed and stomped to the front hall, where the albino was just hanging up his coat. Hearing the sound of his lover’s heavy footsteps, the Prussian turned and grinned.  
”Missed me so much you had to coming running the minute I got in the door, huh?” Gilbert teased, nearly smirking at him. He couldn’t resist an opportunity to rile up the hotheaded Italian any time the chance presented itself.  
”Shut the hell up!” Lovino snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and ignoring the way Gilbert’s smile faltered just a little bit, “Do you think you can just leave me here to sleep alone? This house is fucking cold, asshole!”  
Gilbert started at him for a moment, as if he was having trouble believing that Lovino was really yelling at him about the temperature of their bed when he was gone. Finally, a snort of laughter escaped him, and he stepped forward to sweep the brunette into his arms.  
”You pick the weirdest things to complain about,” he murmured in his ear as he walked, “Come on, let’s go take a nap now—I promise to keep you warm~”


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a lot of Prumano ideas that are better than the shit I’ve been spewing lately, but hopefully this can hold people over until I find my motivation. This one's based on the imagineyourotp prompt "Imagine Person B of your OTP getting a pet for Person A, but soon became jealous of the pet for getting so much of Person A’s attention."

Lovino tapped his foot on the ground, watching Gilbert play with his new puppy. The Italian had never been particularly fond of the animals, but he couldn’t deny Gilbert one when he loved them so much. Since they’d moved in together, the albino didn’t get to see the dogs he’d owned with his brother as much. As he saw it, it was the least he could have done.

Still, this was getting annoying. Gilbert had barely looked up from the squirming furball in nearly half an hour. Lovino let out an exaggerated huff, hoping to catch the other man’s attention. Unfortunately, it didn’t work. Gilbert glanced up at him, but then it was back to the puppy. Annoyed, he sighed and retreated to the bedroom.

 

Gilbert didn’t show up until several hours later, but Lovino’s eyelids fluttered when he felt the mattress shift under the albino’s weight. He could hear the puppy yapping away in whatever enclosure Gilbert had found for him, but decided he didn’t care the moment the other’s well-muscled arm wrapped securely around his waist.

”I know what you were trying to do,” Gilbert murmured, his lips brushing Lovino’s ear when he spoke. The Italian shivered, but forced himself not to react. He could feel Gil smirk at that. Damn, he knows me too well…

”How about I make it up to you now?” Gil asked, his hands already sliding down to the Italian’s hip.

Lovino gave up any pretense of being asleep, rolling over and pinning Gilbert down.

”You’d better be fucking impressive after that shit you pulled.”


	4. Morning After Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I write bits and pieces that pop into my head on my phone or tablet without any real context. This is one of those pieces.

Gil bit back a groan as the sunlight assaulted his eyes through his closed lids, making him roll over instinctively. Still, the damage was done, and within the next few minutes, he managed to pry his eyes open. The sight that greeted him made his eyes widen and his breath catch.  
Romano.  
The Italian was sprawled out on the bed next to him, the blankets covering him from the waist down. His face was smooth and content in sleep, though his dark hair formed a messy halo around it. His olive skin lit up as the sunlight crept across it, and Gil’s eyes tracked its progress. It wasn’t until the light reached his face, making him stir and groan softly, that the Prussian realized he’d been staring. He couldn’t help it—when Lovino wasn’t distracting people with his foul mouth, he was gorgeous.  
Now, though, he had to think. A quick glance around told him this wasn’t his bed, so it was probably the other man’s. He didn’t remember coming here or anything that might have happened since then. They both seemed to be naked, but that didn’t mean a whole lot…If Lovino was anything like his brother, it was entirely possible that they’d just been sleeping in the same bed. Still, he had to decide—get out of here now and risk leaving Lovino trying to fill in the blanks of a possible one night stand, or stick around and maybe (finally) snag a sexy Italian for himself?


	5. Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just needed to write something for these two, and I'm a big dumb sucker for lazy domestic shit.

The first thing Gilbert was aware of was a knee digging into his side. Maybe it was an elbow; when it came to Lovino, one could never really be sure. He groaned and pushed the Italian away from him, earning himself a kick as Lovino rolled over. He liked to tell himself he would push the brunet out of bed if he wasn't so cute. On the other hand, he couldn't stay in bed forever. The cocoon of warmth and the soft skin of the man next to him were wonderful, but he'd get restless if he stayed there too long, and Lovino would yell at him if he fidgeted.

Sighing, he slid out of bed and went to start the coffee. He used the blend the Italian had brought over when they started sleeping together. His gaze wandered to the window as he waited for it to brew, a smile creeping across his lips.

He didn't see the woman outside walking her dog. Instead, he saw the way Lovino looked up at him when he wasn't getting his way. He saw the way those full, soft lips pouted, his hazel eyes flashing with childish bursts of anger. He could hear the words Lovino snapped at him so often echoing in his ears, but instead of the annoyance he was supposed to feel, he found himself chuckling.

He didn't seen the bird hopping on the windowsill either. As it peeked into the kitchen, his mind was filled with images of Lovino in his bed. It didn't matter if his cheeks were flushed with arousal or smooth with sleep—either way, Gilbert thought he was one of the most beautiful people he'd ever seen. Lovino always rejected those words, no matter how teasingly he said them.

The coffee maker beeped, bringing Gilbert back to reality. He filled two cups, Lovino's slightly larger than his own. The Italian had made it very clear several months ago that Italian roasts were too rich for the large mugs he used when his brunet lover wasn't around. He set Lovino's cup on the table next to the bed, leaning down to kiss the other awake—if he wasn't careful, he would wake up in a huff and wouldn't even appreciate the coffee Gilbert had made.

It seemed he'd played his cards right, because there was no hostility in Lovino's hazel eyes as they fluttered open. The brunet blinked at him for a moment, then his expression warmed as he recognized where he was and who he was looking at. By now, Gilbert's room was as familiar and comfortable as his own. Gilbert stepped back as Lovino sat up, reaching instinctively for the coffee. Their routines rarely changed, and they'd fallen into them long ago.

"Buongiorno," Lovino murmured, taking his first sip. Gilbert grinned and sat back on the bed, Lovino shifting to accommodate him. The Prussian admired the way the light fell across his sun-kissed skin and picked out the auburn highlights of his dark hair. Lovino was more focused on the coffee, but when he looked up, a small smile tugged at his lips.

"What?" he asked, his voice still soft enough that it didn't break the moment. Gilbert shook his head, not wanting to try to put his feelings into words just yet. He had a sneaking suspicion as to what those words might be, but it was too early, and he was too comfortable with Lovino leaning against his shoulder.

"Tell you later," he promised, running his fingers through the tousled brunet locks.

"Whatever," Lovino mumbled in reply, though there was no bite to his words. He took another sip of his coffee, and Gilbert found himself smiling like an idiot at the relaxed atmosphere of their morning.


	6. Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> redeyesblackeagle asked for a Prumano fic, so here’s some fluffy, established relationship Christmas stuff~

”We should have a snowball fight.”  
Romano raised a brow, staring across the table at his boyfriend incredulously. Prussia simply grinned back at him through the steam rising from his mug of hot chocolate. Romano could hardly believe he could stomach the crap, but this was a level of Christmas cheer that he didn’t think he could even begin to get behind.  
“No way. That sounds awful,” he replied, his lip curling in disgust. He turned back to his paper, absolutely not feeling guilty about Prussia’s crestfallen expression.  
“Just a little one?” the blond begged, “Just you, me, West, Veneziano, France, and Spain?”  
Romano stared at him incredulously, mentally coming to terms with the face that he probably wouldn’t be finding out much of today’s news anytime soon. “How is that little?” he asked in disbelief, “Little is you and me, not an entire party!”  
Prussia pouted, but his burgundy eyes quickly lit with hope again. “Fine,” he replied quickly, leaning forward again, “Just you and me then?”  
Romano hesitated, but when Prussia fixed him with that hopeful, puppy-dog look, even he couldn’t say no. Slowly, he nodded.  
“Later though.”  
Prussia cheered, apparently not deterred by the restrictions. He gulped down the rest of his hot chocolate, hissing as it burned his throat. Romano rolled his eyes and sighed, not bothering to offer any words of concern or comfort. He was used to this kind of behavior.  
Romano was still regretting his inability to say no to his lover as he stood in the snow, bundled up so only his eyes were showing. Prussia had a scarf wrapped around his neck as well, but it only covered his neck. The paler man’s cheeks and nose were pink, but he was grinning brightly.  
“I don’t want to do this,” he protested one last time, but it was weak at best. Before he could say anything else, a tightly packed ball of snow hit his stomach squarely. He knew Prussia could throw a lot harder than that, and he wasn’t sure if he should be pleased that Prussia was keeping his weaknesses in mind or offended that he didn’t think Romano could handle the full force of his attack.  
“Ehi!” he yelped, dropping down to scoop up a handful of snow for himself. It wasn’t nearly as compact as Prussia’s, but the way it exploded in the Germanic nation’s face was satisfying enough to make up for that. Romano knew he was in for a fight by the way Prussia sputter and stared at him, wide-eyed. Suddenly, he didn’t regret saying yes anymore.  
Romano shifted a little, pillowing his head on Prussia’s chest. The other’s pale fingers ran lightly though his hair, watching the firelight catch the strands and turn them a bright reddish-gold.  
”If I fall asleep, you’re not going to draw a dick on my face or something, are you?” Romano asked, frowning slightly. Despite the expression, his gaze was soft and sleepy. Prussia quickly decided he liked that look on him.  
”Since you asked, I won’t,” he replied with a grin, “No promises for next time though.”  
Romano snorted with amusement, and Prussia felt a flicker of satisfaction. It wasn’t much, but it was one step closer to earning that beautiful smile Romano rarely showed.  
”Sleep, Prinzessin,” he urged, smiling at the way the pet name made Romano’s cheeks flush, “I’ll still be here when you wake up.”  
”I wasn’t worried about that,” Lovino grumbled, but he nuzzled into the Prussian’s chest and let his eyes fall closed.  
Prussia continued to stroke his hair lightly, watching the Italian’s ribs rise and fall. Normally, the brunet wasn’t the most graceful sleeper, but right now he was so tired that he barely moved in his sleep.  
The firelight began to fade slowly as Prussia watched his lover sleep, but he couldn’t bring himself to move to put another log on. He was sure it wouldn’t disturb Romano—the guy slept like the dead—but it suddenly seemed like too much work to move him. Instead, he pulled a blanket over them and curled around the Italian.  
”Buon Natale, tesoro,” he whispered clumsily in the sleeping man’s ear, smiling to himself as he drifted off.


	7. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert babysits the Italian brothers next door, but one of them develops a pretty serious crush on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my secret santa fic for LadyInfierno! The prompt was Gil as a babysitter for the cute little Italians.

Gilbert didn't watch the kids next door because he needed the money. Of course, that was the answer he gave whenever someone might tease him, but the reality was that he just liked kids. More than that, Lovino and Feliciano were special.

Sometimes he would bring his own little brother with him. Ludwig and Feliciano were both seven, and though Ludwig was much more awkward about expressing his fondness, they were best friends. Gilbert liked seeing his little brother happy, especially when he had a hand in it.

And then there was Lovino. He was only ten, three years younger than Gilbert, but it was easy to see that he was going to become a charming person. He had bright hazel eyes and a brighter smile, and he was full of life and passion and a fiery temper. He could be a handful at time, but his sweet moments more than made up for it in Gilbert's eyes.

* * *

He was supposed to watch them again tonight. It meant cancelling plans to play video games with his friends, but he could live with that. Seeing the Italians' bright, smiling faces was almost as good as racking up an impressive score, and more than that, he hated the thought of someone else spending all that time with them. He wanted to be special to them.

He was pulling on his jacket when Ludwig tugged at his sleeve with his small, pudgy hand. His big blue eyes stared up at his older brother, and Gilbert already knew that whatever Luddy was about to ask, it was an automatic yes.

"Can I come with?" he asked in his quiet, steady voice. Though he was young, Ludwig had a terrific grasp on grammar and such. It filled Gilbert with pride every time he thought about how smart his brother would grow up to be.

"Of course, bud," he agreed, grinning and getting the little blond's coat out for him. Ludwig put it on without help, then reached out for the hand Gilbert offered. The older boy called out to their mother that they were leaving, and then they headed next door.

The first thing to greet them was Feliciano's squeal of happiness. The little brunette blur came flying out of nowhere, throwing his tiny arms around Ludwig's neck first. Ludwig stumbled back, surprised, but after a moment he hugged his friend back tentatively. Gilbert grinned at them for a moment, then turned his attention to the boy's mother.

"Thanks for doing this again," Chiara Vargas sighed, offering him a smile. She seemed tired, but happy-she probably deserved a night off.

"It's nothing," Gilbert assured her with a grin, shoving his hands into his pockets, "Have a good time."

She smiled, fiddling with a few aspects of her appearance as she waited for her husband. In the interim, Feliciano finally let go of Ludwig and dashed to the bottom of the stairs.

"Lovi!" he called up, "Gilbert's here!"

Gilbert noticed he didn't mention Ludwig, but then, Lovino had never been very fond of the younger boy. That probably had something to do with the fact that he and Feliciano had once been as fascinated with him as they still were with Gilbert. Lovino was the type of person who needed space, and excitable, curious kids tended to be clingy.

The other Italian appeared at the top of the stairs a few moments later, his round cheeks flushing at the sight of their babysitter. Gilbert wanted to squeal and pinch those adorable cheeks, but that would totally ruin the image he had going as a professional. A young professional, but still. The point was, he had a reputation to uphold.

"Alright, I guess we're ready!" Chiara chirped finally, interrupting before Gilbert could even greet Lovino. The albino straightened up with a grin, ready to see them out. Lovino waved shyly from the top of the stairs, and Feliciano flew in for last-minute goodbye hugs. It was kind of adorable how affectionate the younger brunette was.

Finally, they were gone, and Lovino began to make his way tentatively down the stairs. Gilbert smiled at him invitingly-he'd noticed how well Lovino reacted to positive reinforcement, and he liked being a source of it. In return, Lovino offered him one of his shy, sweet smiles. Internally, Gilbert squealed at how cute he was. Sometimes, he thought Lovino was even cuter than Feliciano, though few people seemed to share his opinion.

"Hey, Lovi. How've you been?" he asked, ruffling the older brother's dark hair. Lovino fixed it with his short fingers, but he didn't scowl like Gil had seen him do when other people did that.

"M'good," he murmured, reaching for Gilbert's hand and clinging to it. He let him; it was nice to have a sign of affection like that. He knew Lovino was intelligent and well-spoken, but when he was feeling shy, he tended to use incomplete sentences and slur his words together. "Made you something."

At that, a bright grin split Gilbert's face. A present from Lovino was rare, definitely something to be cherished.

"Really? Do I get it now, or do I have to wait for Christmas?" he asked. Christmas was only a few days away, but he couldn't help but be excited about this.

Lovino's cheeks colored again, but he also smiled again.

"Y-you can have it now," he murmured, releasing Gilbert's hand. He hurried back up the stairs, Gilbert's eyes fixed affectionately on his back. That kid was special; of that much he was sure.

While he waited, he kept an eye on Ludwig and Feliciano. The little Italian had dragged him off to see his new puzzle. It was a mess right now, but from the box tossed over by the wall, Gilbert could see that it was a scene from the Wizard of Oz-Dorothy sleeping among the poppies. It was bright and soft, and Gilbert couldn't help but think that that kind of thing suited Feliciano.

After a bit, Lovino's soft footsteps echoed off the stairs again. Gilbert greeted him with a smile, curious about the piece of paper he could see fluttering behind the younger boy's back.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, Lovino hesitated again. His cheeks were bright red, and he kept his gaze on his feet. Gilbert's heart fluttered at how unbearably cute the whole display was. he crouched down so he was on the same level as the younger boy, smiling at him encouragingly.

"Can I see it?" he asked hopefully, holding out his hand. Lovino's blush deepened until Gilbert was afraid he'd pass out, but then he nodded. He brought the paper out and laid it carefully in Gilbert's hand, which surprised the older boy-normally when Lovino was like this, he smashed things into Gilbert's palm.

He looked at the paper, oohing and ahhing over it appropriately. He could there were figures, but it was done in watercolor and the paint had run until he wasn't sure what exactly the people were supposed to be doing. Finally, Lovino pointed a pudgy finger at two figures smiling-or at least, Gilbert assumed they were supposed to be smiling.

"S'me an' you," Lovino informed him, doing that shy-slurring thing again. Gilbert smiled brightly, opening his arms in hopes of a hug.

"Thank you. I love it," he assured him, completely sincere.

Lovino stepped forward and hugged him, hiding his face in Gilbert's shoulder. For a moment, Gilbert thought that would be it. It was already a big step, seeing as Lovino wasn't too big on physical contact. He let go when he felt Lovino release him, but the younger boy didn't leave completely. Instead, he stopped, his big eyes fixed on Gilbert's face.

Then he leaned in for a kiss, going for the lips.

Gilbert couldn't help but pull back, surprised. He'd never expected something so bold from Lovino, especially not something of that nature. Still, now that he thought about it, it made sense. Lovino let him get away with things he wouldn't let even his own parents do.

As Gilbert pulled away. Lovino's expression crumpled. He blinked rapidly, but fat, shiny tears still gathered in his eyes and dribbled down his cheeks. Guilt settled like a stone in his stomach; he hated seeing someone he cared about like this.

"Hey, no, don't cry," he begged, wiping away Lovino's tears with gentle fingers, "Y-you just...you surprised me, is all."

"But...but I gave you a present," Lovino whimpered, "Papa always gives mama a kiss after he gives her a present. And then they say they love each other."

Gilbert blinked at that. He glanced over at Ludwig and Feliciano again, relieved to see that they were still wrapped up in their own little world. He gave Lovino his complete attention, a gentle smile crossing his features.

"Yeah, but...your mom and dad are adults. We're kids, and kids don't really do that kind of thing," he explained as gently as he could. At least that gave Lovino a more concrete reason why he couldn't kiss Gilbert. By the time he was "old enough," he probably wouldn't want to kiss Gilbert anymore. The thought kind of hurt, but he just assumed that was because he was a little starved for attention himself.

"But...I love you," Lovino replied, wiping at his eyes himself now. Gilbert could tell he was wavering though; it would take only a little more prompting to get him to give up entirely.

"Y-yeah, but...If you tell me that when you're older, it's like...more important. Like you have to go through some stuff before you can kiss somebody like that," he explained, a bit wildly, "I-it's like a quest in a video game!"

Lovino just blinked at him at that. "I don't play video games. Feli likes them more."

Gilbert bit back a sigh and sat back. He didn't know what else to say right now. Maybe if he had a moment to gather his thoughts...

"Can I hug you?" Lovino asked after a moment, breaking into his musings again. Gilbert blinked, then grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, of course! Hugs are fine all the time!" he laughed, opening his arms for Lovino. The younger boy stepped into them again, making Gilbert's heart flutter. Two hugs in one night felt like some kind of record with Lovino.

"Here, I'll tell you what," he murmured, reeling at his words before he even spoke and still unable to stop himself, "When we grow up, I'll marry you if you still love me. How's that?" He could feel Lovino nod, but more prominent was the pounding of his own heart.

"Can we watch a movie?" Feliciano called over suddenly, breaking into their moment. Gilbert blushed, though he didn't know why, and pulled back, nodding.

"Yeah, sure," he agreed, "You have something in mind?" He stood and took Lovino's hand, leading him over to where his brother and Gilbert's had been playing. Lovino ignored them both, still watching Gilbert as Feliciano handed him a DVD case. Gilbert put it in as Ludwig and Feliciano scrambled onto the couch. Lovino stayed standing until Gilbert sat, then crawled into his lap.

Well, he could live with that.

* * *

They grew up and grew apart, just like anyone else. Gilbert couldn't help but be disappointed when Lovino decided he was too old to sit in his lap anymore, but it was to be expected. It almost felt like a personal offense when they didn't need a babysitter anymore, leaving him without much an excuse to see Lovino anymore. Feliciano and Ludwig stayed close friends, but the three years between him and Lovino seemed too far to bridge for a long time. Lovino became closed off to him, and Gilbert was surprised by the loss he felt. Still, it hurt worse when Lovino went off to college without so much as a word to him.

Their contact over the next five years was sporadic at best. Every time Gilbert saw Lovino, he was struck again by how beautiful he'd grown up to be. Sometimes, he wondered if Lovino was the reason he wasn't straight. He constantly thought back to the night he'd tried to kiss him as children and wondered if he could have done something differently, something that would have put Lovino in his life now.

He hadn't seen him for almost four months before the day in came into the auto shop where Gilbert worked. At first, he didn't realize who it was-it was just another pair of shoes tapping out the pattern of someone's gait as he focused on the undercarriage above him. He had one earbud in, bobbing his head along slightly. At first, he didn't notice when the footsteps came to a stop near him.

"So, do you just not care who comes to stare at your junk while you work?" a familiar voice asked suddenly.

Pulled out of the zone he was in, Gilbert blinked a few times and slid partly out from under the car. He jerked the earbud out, gaping up at the Italian leaning against the car. After a moment, he remembered how to speak.

"Lovi! Hey," he laughed awkwardly, earning an eye roll. Damn, Lovino had gotten good at that. If there was a category in the Olympics for eye rolling, he might even win the gold.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. He stayed on his back, figuring that if he fainted, at least he wouldn't have to fall. He tried to remember the last time he and Lovino had spoken. Over Christmas, he might have yelled something about the dogs causing a stink in the neighborhood...Lovino had developed a bitchy streak wider than his entire body.

Suddenly, Lovino looked shy. It brought back memories of him as a child, which tugged at Gilbert's heart. He'd never really gotten over that cute little kid who seemed to think the world of him.

"Just...wanted to ask you something..." he admitted finally, falling back into that mumble-and-slur Gilbert remembered so well. So he'd never grown out of that either, huh?

"Yeah?" he prompted gently, watching the Italian's face. There was still a little baby fat in his cheeks, but his features were beautiful and delicate, and his tan skin looked soft and flawless. Gilbert mentally cursed himself, knowing these observations would find themselves in his dreams for years to come.

"That promise you made..." Lovino mumbled finally, and somehow Gilbert knew exactly what he was talking about, "You ever intend to make good on that?"

Gilbert sat up so fast, he whacked his head on the runner of the car. He swore and held a hand protectively over the spot, but most of his attention was focused on staring up at Lovino in shock. The brunette's cheeks colored a fantastic shade of red, and Gilbert remembered all his old worries about Lovino passing out from the rushes of blood.

"You...you still wanna marry me?" he asked. He didn't bother to hide his surprise-he and Lovino weren't exactly on bad terms, but they'd hardly had any contact in years.

Lovino blushed even deeper somehow, digging the toe of his shiny dress shoe into the dirt on the shop floor. Gilbert just stared silently, waiting for his answer. The silence seemed to drag, broken only by the clink of metal tools, but Gilbert didn't feel the need to break it or save Lovino from its awkwardness.

"Well...Maybe marriage is a bit forward," he finally admitted shyly, "But I...I was kind of hoping you might consider dating me?"

Gilbert continued to stare for a moment, but then his expression softened into a smile. He got to his feet, making Lovino shrink back nervously. Had he always been this much taller, or had Lovino just not grown much? He seemed tiny now.

"I thought you'd forgotten that," he admitted, "Or at the very least, you didn't want it anymore. Why are you bringing it up now?"

Lovino shrugged, but after a moment, he took a deep breath. "I'm graduating soon. I...just thought that was a good time to get back to what I...really want."

Gilbert smiled and opened his arms. Just like he'd done that night. And just like that night, Lovino stepped into them, burying his face in Gilbert's shoulder.

"Have I earned the right to kiss you yet?" he asked after a moment.

Gilbert just chuckled and tilted his head down, allowing Lovino to finally, finally press their lips together.


	8. I Belong to Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino finds his soulmate unexpectedly, but he's very stubborn about actually dealing with the issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a tumblr drabble that got out of hand. I might come back to it later bc I live for putting Lovi through hell ~Saya

Lovino frowned down at the sheet of paper in his hands, hardly able to believe he'd pulled this assignment. Plenty of people would have given an arm to have it, so maybe it was good that someone like him, someone who didn't care, actually had. At least he wouldn't be tempted to turn into some kind of groupie for this band, the Teutonic Eagles. What kind of name was that, anyway? Did it have something to do with Continental Drift? That would have been a better band name, in his opinion.

He got out of the car, straightening his perfectly tailored suit as he crossed the road and entered the building. He'd been told it was blue, but to him, it was just a dark gray. He didn't think he'd ever meet the person that would make his world burst into color.

"Hey, uh...Where can I find the Teu...Teutonic Eagles?" he asked a janitor, pausing just inside the door as the man looked up.

"Take a left and look for the red door," the man replied easily, pointing. Great. So this guy had found his soulmate so long ago that he had apparently forgotten that the world wasn't in color for everyone. Lovino stamped down his jealousy and nodded his thanks instead, heading in the direction he'd been pointed.

Luckily, he wouldn't need the colors to show him the way. He found a few vaguely familiar men slouching around outside one of the doors, looking bored.

"Hey," he greeted, scowling when he realized all three men were taller than him, "Are you guys the Teutonic Eagles?"

"Most of us," answered one with a deep voice and slight accent. He had spiky, pale hair and a scar over his eye. Even though it was fairly warm inside, he wore a striped scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Yeah. Gil's still entertaining his groupies. We can't get started without him," added another. His hair was pale and spiky too, but more windswept. Lovino would have placed his accept as one of the Nordic countries.

"If you're our new manager, you should go get him," the third encouraged. He was only a few inches taller than Lovino, but he still had the advantage. Lovino tried to focus on his eyes, but those eyebrows had a magnetic field of their own.

Lovino sighed, deciding not to ask for their names. He didn't want to give away just how out-of-touch he was with his new assignment. "Yeah, whatever. Which way is he?"

They all pointed, and Lovino started off. He could already tell this fourth guy would be the one that gave him the most trouble. He was probably only concerned with the fame and the groupies. He rounded the corner, following the noise of squeals, and found himself at the back of a small group. He stood on tiptoe to see over the crowd and-

His world burst into color. Red, blue, and the soft pinkish tone of pale skin rushed in to cover the person he'd made eye contact with. He was frozen for a moment, then ducked down to hide behind the group.

No. There was no way he was going to be the soulmate of one of these...these...assholes! Especially not the one entertaining groupies. He stood carefully and peeked again. The man was looking around frantically, his red eyes wide. His eyes swept over Lovino, but to the Italian's relief, there was no flicker of recognition. The man didn't know who in this crowd he'd made eye contact with.

Lovino snuck around the group and grabbed his arm, getting his attention. The man's head whipped around, hope filling his expression, but Lovino kept his own face neutral. His temper had already put his job in jeopardy, but he wouldn't let any other emotions do the same.

"Are you Gil?" he asked, and when the man nodded, he continued, "I'm your new manager. The rest of the guys said they can't get started without you, so you're coming with me."

"What? No!" Gil burst out, hope collapsing into fury, "I just saw-I can't leave now!"

Lovino ignored his protests, using his advantage of surprise to overpower Gil and drag him back before he could get his feet under him and fight back.

He could do this. He wasn't going to let himself fall in love just because some cosmic force said they were soulmates.

* * *

 

Lovino felt cold, then hot, then cold again. He scowled down at the paperwork in front of him, his shoulders so tense they could put marble to shame. He'd felt like this ever since that cutesy blond came prancing around, swearing up and down she was Gil's soulmate. He didn't remember her from that group he'd walked up to eight months ago, but she must have been there. She knew exactly when Gil had started to see in color.

"Relax, Lovi," his brother advised from the couch behind him, "He knows better. Even if you two aren't dating, he knows you're the one who made him see that." Feliciano wasn't supposed to be here, but Lovino let it slide. He didn't think he could be alone right now anyway. Arthur was the only one in the band he could stand most of the time, and he didn't know why Lovino was in a worse mood than usual.

When he didn't answer Feliciano, the younger brother sat up. He seemed to know that meant something. He stared at Lovino, and Lovino continued to stare at the meaningless words in front of him.

"You haven't told him?" Feliciano guessed finally, sounding incredulous. When Lovino's shoulders hunched higher, he let out a scoff of disbelief.

"You've been waiting your whole life to meet your soulmate! And don't start, I know how you are about all those romance movies. But now you've spent more than half a year with him, watching him flirt with groupies, and you haven't said a word."

"He's awful," Lovino grumbled finally, "And besides, he hates me."

"Because he thought you dragged him away from his soulmate," Feliciano countered, "He wouldn't hate you if he knew you were the soulmate."

Lovino just shrugged in response. There was a knot of guilt in his stomach and he was feeling cold again. This was on him. Still, he was surprised when Feliciano actually got up and made to leave.

"Don't let him get sucked into something under the wrong impression," he advised before he disappeared.

* * *

 

It took Lovino another two days to work up the courage to confront Gil. He caught the lead singer just as he was about to leave the dressing room, pushing him back inside and kicking the door shut behind them. He wondered if Gil could feel the sparks where their bare skin touched or if he was just succumbing to the idea of this soulmate bullshit.

"Hey! Let me go, asshole, I have a date!" Gil protested. He glared, but though he could easily have overpowered Lovino, he didn't try.

"With a liar," Lovino snapped back. He couldn't help himself. The knot in his stomach had only grown, leaving him in a worse mood than usual. He glared back into Gil's expression of muddled hurt, anger, confusion, and surprise.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. His voice was slow and careful, warning Lovino that if he didn't speak carefully, things could go very wrong between them. His courage started to fail, but the thought of that girl cooing lies to Gil refueled his anger.

"She's not your soulmate. She probably can't even see in color yet," he insisted, "I was standing behind that group. That was the first time I ever saw you in person. I-"

He broke off as Gil held up a hand. The albino was trembling slightly, his eyes blazing.

"Are you telling me," he began, his voice dangerously quiet, "That you are my fucking soulmate? That you knew what happened right away and you lied to me? You let me hate you over a misunderstanding when we could have been...?" He stopped, every inch of him trembling with fury. When Lovino didn't answer, he pushed past him roughly.

"Ask her!" Lovino called after him, "Your shirt is blue. Ask her if she knows."

* * *

 

Gil disappeared for a week. He didn't show up for practices or meetings, and even Matthias didn't seem to know where he was. Lovino knew why, of course, and that knot of guilt seemed to solidify instead of going away like it was supposed to.

The band was discussing what they would do if Gil stopped showing up entirely when they door flew open and the man of the hour stormed in. He stomped right past the table, ignoring the greetings of his band mates, and grabbed Lovino by the front of his shirt.

Lovino tried to scramble away, but for once, Gil was using his full strength with him. His eyes blazed, but he didn't do anything Lovino expected. He expected screaming, shaking, maybe to be thrown to the ground, but what he got was a kiss.

It was a bruising, fierce, angry kiss, but it was still a kiss. Gil's mouth dominated his, more like he was making a statement about his anger than connecting with his soulmate. Before Lovino could react, he pulled back and dragged Lovino to another room, leaving the other three staring after them in shock.

"Fuck!" Gil snapped when they were alone, kicking the wall. Lovino shrank back from his anger, figuring the best plan was to keep his mouth shut. Gil paced, running his fingers roughly through his pale hair until it stuck up in all directions.

"You were right, okay? You were right. I asked her if red was a good color on me and she went with it. She thought I had a red shirt. You..." He stopped and ran a hand over his face, and Lovino suddenly realized how close to tears he was. He was moving before he even realized, taking Gil's hand gently into his.

"I know. I'm pathetic," he whispered, watching as Gil's eyes widened in shock, "You don't have to be with me. I'm boring and moody and just...me. I just didn't want you to be taken in by a lie."

He couldn't make eye contact. He stared at the X-eyed smiley face on Gil's shirt, feeling his heart pound against his ribs like a frantic, caged bird. He didn't know why so many romances claimed that as a good feeling. It was painful; he felt as trapped as the metaphorical bird.

"I'll leave," he continued as the stony silence piled up around them like snowdrifts, "At least I didn't get fired for my temper this time."

He turned to walk away, but pale, muscular arms wrapped around him, holding him in place. Gil's head settled into the crook of his neck, and his lips brushing against Lovino's skin when he spoke.

"Stay. Please. At least give us a chance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Lovino was confusing Teutonic with Tectonic at the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify—Gil brought it for Feli because he didn’t think he’d ever get away with it with Lovi.


End file.
